Dende
|birthday = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |group =Nameccian |english = |japanese = |affiliation = Dragon Clan |affiliation2 = Dragon Team |occupation = God of Earth |previous occupation = |partner = Popo |previous partner = Son Gohan Kulilin |headquarters = Castle of God, Earth Namek |manga debut = Chapter 252 |anime debut = DBZ046 DBK021 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut = OVA2 |game debut = |family = * Saichōrō (Father) * Tūno Chōrō (Brother) * Mūri Chōrō (Brother) * Nail (Brother) * Karugo (Brother) * 104 unnamed siblings |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Distant View Technique * Restoration Power * Telepathy |tool = * Dragon Ball *Shenron's Model }} is a Nameccian from the Dragon Tribe of Namek. Dende is the one-hundred and eighth child of its Oldest Elder. He is currently a denizen of Earth and the current . Background Personality Appearance Abilities Ki Usage Healing Power Dragon Ball Creation Dragon Ball Z Freeza Arc Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Interlude Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Dende is invited to Bulma's birthday party which is being held on a luxurious cruise ship. During the party, Majin Bū and Beerus start to argue over pudding which soon turns into a fight between the Dragon Team and Beerus. As the Dragon Team start to lose against Beerus, Dende realizes who Beerus is and informs Piccolo. Revival of "F" Arc Hakaishin Champa Arc Epilogue In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Some time after the six months period following the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Dende is invited to Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. Later, Beerus and his attendant arrive, and his argument with Majin Bū turns into a fight. Gohan, Majin Bū and Gotenks attack the angered Beerus, but despite putting all their efforts the Hakaishin proves to be stronger than them. Piccolo intends to join the battle, but Vegeta convinces him not to bother, reveals that Beerus is the Hakaishin, the most powerful god and has no opponent in the entire universe, much to Piccolo and Dende's fear.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 After Gokū arrives, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, Dende along with other people watch Beerus and Gokū's fight from the ship.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Dragon Ball GT Ultimate Dragon Balls Arc Revenge of the Demon Baby Arc Ultimate Android Arc Movies Dragon Ball Z: Clash!! 10 Billion Powerful Warriors Creation and Conception Trivia * Dende's name derives from '''dende'n-mushi'', which is Japanese for "snail". Quotes References Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Siblings Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who have died offscreen Category:Deities Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Alive Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball GT Category:People of the Cosmos